Human of the Hive
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: Almost dead from his injuries, Junior is saved by an Outskirter but at a cost; he has been reverted to a baby, with all his memory gone. Re-raised by the Hive under the name Hoo, when the Ranger's return life just gets more and more complicated.
1. Run

Run.  
It was all he could think. He had to run or he would die. He found himself in the hatchery and breathed a sigh of relief. He picked a larva off his chest and threw it as another took its place. He continued to throw them until over half were attached to other mammals. He would've felt sorry for them if they hadn't just saved his life. He was going to throw the others but two had managed to eat his hands.  
He almost screamed but he knew it would tell Bug he was still alive. The ant-like creature would almost certainly have him killed. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the Rangers thinking he was alive. Taz would definitely hurt him, Specs and Krayonder would throw him in prison and Up, despite his injury, would make sure he was punished.  
'Eep eep ap ah ork eep.' He jumped, looking around for somewhere to hide. He didn't understand what was being said, so it must be a bug. As the man who tried to destroy all the hive, he didn't expect help from any of its inhabitants. Not finding anywhere the bug wouldn't find him, he ran from the hatchery, shaking a few larva off as he ran.  
There was only one other place on this planet he knew. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, ducking behind rocks every time he heard a bug's voice. Fear flashed through him every time he saw something vaguely ant-like. He passed the Ranger ship at one point and had to a shuffle around them. He doubted he was even recognisable anymore, due to all the injuries up and down his body. Even as he neared Pincer's hole, he knew it was no good. The larva had eaten most of him by now and, even if he did make it back to Pincer's hole, it was very unlikely the scorpion was still alive, if Bug was. He doubted even the mosquitoes had survived.  
He collapsed.  
The larva had left, all finding better meals to munch on. He almost wished they were still there, it would be over quicker. He was outside the Hive, far away from any help that, most likely, wouldn't be given to him.  
'Help me.' Junior whispered, praying to deadgod that someone, anyone would answer him.

Far away, even further into the outskirts, a bug name Meda lifted her head. She had heard something but she didn't recognise the language. Turning her head from side to side, she looked for whatever it was that made the noise, her eyes stretching further than normal bugs could manage. Like all the bugs from the outskirts she had many abilities that had led her species being expelled from the Hive. Seeing something curled up on the floor, she took a few steps towards it.  
'Where are you going?' she turned to see Melder, one of the Brain Leeches glaring at her. Melder didn't like helping Hive-dwellers.  
'I don't think it's a member of the Hive.' Meda said, rolling her eyes. 'If it was, why wouldn't he ask them for help?'  
Melder scowled. 'I'm telling Grandpa about this.'  
Meda rolled his eyes again as the brain leech left, going to get the leader of their unofficial hive. Grandpa was the first deserter, the one who all others reported to. But now, one of the Healer Ants was going against the rules of the outskirts and going closer to the Hive. Meda hid a few times as she ran across the outskirts, knowing whoever it was needed her help.  
When she finally reached the injured, she almost recoiled in disgust. Pincer, the deserter who still kept in contact with the Hive mosquitoes, had told them all about hoo-mans but to see one in the flesh was shocking. Were they meant to look like that? Pincer never mentioned red skin.  
He was whispering something over and over again. Meda didn't understand what he meant but she assumed he was in pain, due to the look on his face.  
'I'm going to help you.' She whispered but that just made him open his eyes in fear. He began thrashing about, trying to get away. Knowing she didn't have much time before the Outskirters appeared to drag her away, she grabbed hold of what she assumed was his head and concentrated.  
She could see the pain he was feeling and knew she had to get rid of it. Her kind were the healers of Bug World and she wasn't about to let someone die, even if they were from outer space. She frowned as she hit a snag in the procedure; he was too close to death for his wounds to be healed simply. She frowned, knowing there was an way to fix this but it might do more harm than good.  
Shaking her head, she changed what she was doing, concentrating even harder. He began screaming and trying to force her claws away from him but she held on. This would help him in the end.  
Finally the screaming stopped but she was hesitant to look down. Then, the creature at her feet began crying. The cries were louder than before and she knew, if she didn't leave, she would be caught. Glancing at the alien to check his injuries were gone, she turned and ran away from the Hive.

Roach stared at the sky, sighing. Bug had left with the hoo-mans, not even staying long enough to say goodbye. Roach knew he should return to the Overqueen but he felt to mad and sad to go back. He was just about to go back with Bumble and Nips when a scream pierced the night. The three of them turned together, looking towards the outskirts.  
'That's no bug.' Bumble said, frowning. 'Must be one of Bug's hoo-man friends.'  
'They left one behind.' Nips said, obviously confused. Why would someone leave their own behind?  
'We've got to help him.' Roach said finally. With Bug gone, the others had began to turn to him for ideas above hoo-mans and their ways. 'They probably think he's dead. Imagine how happy they'll be when they come back and he's fine.'  
They all nodded, headed for the outskirts. Nips, an armoured beetle, was big enough that no one asked where they were going. As they reached the outskirts, the screaming got louder, higher pitched and closer to crying. Roach sped up, leaving his friends behind. He finally reached the crying hoo-man. It was a lot smaller than the others he had seen, probably even smaller than Roach himself.  
'What is it?' Nips said, catching up.  
'I think it's a hoo-man larva.' Roach said, flying to a stop right next to the baby's head. He blinked up at the insect, confusion and slight fear filling his eyes, too big for his head.  
'We have to get him to the Overqueen.' Bumble said, leaning down to pick up the human. He squirmed slightly in the bee's hairy arms but soon settled down as the three bugs turned to head towards the Hive.

Junior looked around at his surroundings. Something told him told not to trust the bugs but he was too small to protest. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes completely. As sleep took him, the last of his memories were taken from his mind. By morning, he wouldn't even remember his own name.


	2. Hoo

**A/N: Let's just pretend the bugs age at the same rate as humans, and live as long as them. Also, I've stopped writing 'hoo-man' except for the name. Now read on...  
**  
He was staring up at the sky. He spent a lot of time doing that, ever since he could remember. When he was younger, his guardians thought he wanted to explore but he didn't really, he loved his planet. He just wanted someone to come along and tell him where he came from, if he had a family. He wasn't that keen to meet his family because they left him behind.  
'Hey Hoo.' The only human on bug world turned to see his best friend and step-brother walking towards him. Hoo (they had never given him a real name so most bugs called him Hoo-man or it's shortened version) had three guardian; the three bugs who had found him in the outskirts. Blat, Roach's oldest, was only a few time cycles younger than Hoo. 'What happened to your face?'  
'The Brood.' Hoo replied, scowling. Buggette's Brood were born the day he was found and had a strange hatred for him ever since. Their mother was killed by a human. Running a hand through his hair- short, brown and unlike anything else on the world, Hoo glanced into the sky. 'I'm bored.' He said.  
'You're always bored.' Blat said back, three eyes rolling.  
Hoo stood up, glaring at Blat. 'Well, there's nothing to do. Deadgod, I can't wait to get a job.'  
Blat chuckled, flying into the air to rest on his brother's outstretched arm. Hoo was often the perch for his siblings, both Roach and Bumble's kids. 'You're doing it again, using hoo-man words. What's a deadgod?'  
Hoo shrugged, the purple bug on his arm bobbing up and down and began to walk through the Hive. 'No idea, I just said it.' This happened a lot. Hoo remembered stuff in the back of his mind, things that were natural for him. Sometimes, if he really concentrated, he could remember what they meant but it hurt his head.  
'I can't wait to get a job.' Blat said, smiling at his sister as they passed. Regina was the future Overqueen and spent most days overseeing various jobs, so she knew which kind of bug was assigned each one.  
'At least you have some idea of what you're gonna do.' Blat's mother had hinted he would make a brilliant mammal wrangler. 'At the very least, you won't get nourishment.'  
Blat nodded slightly, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 'You'll get a good job. Mum loves you.'  
Hoo laughed. It was a well known fact the Overqueen had to persuaded not to eat Hoo when he was a baby by his three guardians. Because of this, only a few of step-siblings really liked him, the rest of the Hive either tolerating or hating him. It could also have something to do with being completely different to everyone else.  
'Hey, Blat!' The two of them looked up, spotting Scaraf, Blat's big brother flying towards them. 'Me and the guys are playing a game and we could do with extra players. You in?'  
'Of course!' Blat jumped off the human's arm to hover next to Scaraf. The older bug finally seemed to realise Hoo was there.  
'Sorry, Hoo. It's a flying-'  
'I understand, mate.' Hoo said, nodding at the two of them, turning heel and walking off. He was headed towards the outskirts and he didn't care what anyone thought.  
'Hoo-man Roachling!'  
Except perhaps Roach.  
Hoo turned to smile innocently at his guardian. Roach flew past his sons to glare at his ward. 'Where were you going?'  
Hoo grumbled. 'The outskirts.'  
'Why?' Roach was frowning now. The last time he let someone go to the Outskirts, his best friend had become human. Granted, Hoo was already human but Roach would still worry.  
'Because it's nice there.' Hoo said, muttering so Blat or Scaraf wouldn't hear. It would be so embarrassing. 'It's a good place to think and I don't go too far out.'  
'You been before!'  
Hoo scowled at his guardian. A crowd was forming and he knew Buggette's Brood, smirking from the front of the crowd, would use this as ammo against him. 'Yes, I've been going for about six years now.' With that he turned and left, heading towards the one place, besides the outskirts, that he could be on his own.  
He ran into the starship, turning on the video without a seconds thought. Like Bug before him, this was the only way for him to connect to the rangers and, unlike Bug, his own species. He had learnt his own language with those videos, vague memories helping along the way. As he watched the screen, someone started screaming about giant bugs.  
_-vil...bad...bon-  
_A few words flashed across his mind as he watched a scorpion pick up one of the rangers and eat them. He cringed slightly, a part of his mind knowing the pain of being eaten but knew scorpions had a limited diet. He wasn't sure who's side he was on when he watch those videos.  
He slumped down, placing his head in his hands and fighting the urge to scream. He had lived on Bug World for almost ten years and he still didn't fit in. Yes, he had friends and he was relatively accepted but he hadn't found anywhere in the Hive he could just be himself and that annoyed him. He knew that many before him (Bug, Pincer, the Outskirters) had defied the Overqueen's word and left the Hive but he couldn't do that. Because what if the Outskirters didn't like him either? Where would he be then?  
He looked up at the screen, sighing again. He had to make a choice; was he a human of Earth or a bug of the Hive. Deep down, he knew he couldn't do both. Ruffling his own hair again, he made his decision.  
Reaching over to delete the video, he knew what he wanted to be. Bug had been a bug in a human body. Now he was going to do the same thing.  
He was going with the status quo.  
_-ick...up...not-_


	3. The Rangers

**A/N: We have to leave Hoo/Junior alone for a while to visit Bug. Yay.  
**  
He wandered around the starship, sighing to himself. With over 100 successful missions in 15 years under their belt, the group of Rangers were allowed to rest and relax. They were visiting the home-planets of all the rangers on the ship but Bug knew they wouldn't be going to his. They were 5 light years away so what was the point.  
They had visited Taz's planet, Hispania, first. Up had commented how much it was like Mexico from his planet. Taz had scoffed and proceed to show them around, pointing out monuments and explaining her planet's custom while the other six- MegaGirl politely refused- tried some local cuisine.  
They went to Earth next. Up was very happy to show them round but it had been when, while visiting G.L.E.E. headquarters, they had bumped into Dr. Space-Claw. While it was common knowledge of his son's evilness and, many believed, insanity, there was no proof that Junior's father had anything to do with the events on Bug World.  
The next three planets to visit were Tootsie's (Farm Planet), Krayonder's (Test Planet) and Spec's (Tech Planet). All orbiting the same sun, it didn't take long to get from one to the other. At farm planet, they were all given their own names, which Tootsie had originally insisted on calling them all, until Taz threatened to show him why she was called Killing. On Krayonder's home world, they were shown all the abilities the inhabitants were given long ago by numerous experiments; immortality (what saved Krayonder from a knife, three mosquitoes and a giant scorpion), pyrokinesis (a gift Krayonder's sister showed off) and flight to name a few. Specs' planet had been quite interesting but Bug had to contain his excitement because February said 'all these dull machines are, like, totally boring'.  
They had taken one day to visit MegaGirl's home world. The machinery planet wasn't as welcoming as the others and their robot friend had wanted them off the planet as soon as possible. It had been apparent when one of the robots, not yet fitted with an inhibitor chip, had tried to kill Tootsie. Taz had almost destroyed the robot before realising she didn't have to; MegaGirl had already turned it into scrap metal for hurting her husband.  
They were visiting February's planet, Mars, next and she hadn't stopped talking about it. She kept going on about the shops and hardly anything else. It was getting a bit annoying. Bug had left her, making up some excuse about talking to Taz, as February restarted her argument with Up over which was better; Hogwarts or Pigfarts, the rival schools on their two planets.  
'Lieutenant Taz.' He said, nearing the Hispanic. 'I was wondering if there was any way I could return to Bug World.'  
She regarded him for a while before shrugging. 'No lo sé. Jou'll have to take it up with de Commander at de meeting tonight.'  
He nodded, frowning slightly. 'Why are we having a meeting?'  
She scowled. 'De commander has some news for jou all. It's not good news, though.'  
With that she turned and left, muttering in Spanish and English. Bug heard her say something about 'testing immortality'. Poor Krayonder.

Bug sat in the meeting room, looking around at the other rangers. Their CO's hadn't turned up but everyone else was there. February was next to him, chatting about any old thing. He was happily replying, knowing how upset she got if she felt she was being ignored. Tootsie and MegaGirl were in one corner, discussing the pro's and con's of horses. Tootsie was firmly against them, saying they had a feud while MegaGirl tried to explain that only one horse had eaten his cousin. Krayonder and Specs, who had an on-again-off-again relationship, weren't talking due to their recent breakup. Bug couldn't help but roll his eyes; they would be back together in a few weeks. Finally Up and Taz walked in, both looking slightly guilty and rather annoyed.  
'Rangers.' Up said, looking around at them. They all sighed, knowing this news couldn't be good. 'We're being retired.'  
Nobody said anything, mainly because they didn't know what their commander meant. Up turned to Taz who scowled. 'Listen up, idiotas. Most rangers do not work longer than diez años. We have lasted quince. And while we are muy buenisimos, the Galactic League thinks we are...antiguo.'  
'Now, now.' Up said, stepping forward. February and Krayonder were looking offended and even Tootsie seemed to realise they were being insulted. 'It a miracle we've been allowed to stay working for these extra five years.'  
'But what are we meant to do now, man!' Krayonder yelled, almost standing up. Only Specs' hand on his shoulder stopped him. 'Go back to our home planets and never see each other again. No way, man, no way!'  
'G.L.E.E. tradition says that rangers from the same troop usually chose one planet for all of them to settle.' Up said, clearly not happy that he had to deliver this news. 'This meeting is to decide where we should go.'  
Noise burst out instantly. Taz and February were both insisting they retreat to their homeplanets, while they were disputed by MegaGirl and Specs respectively. Krayonder and Bug were backing up their girls, glaring at each other while Up tried to keep the peace. Finally, Tootsie look up and said, in his loud country voice.  
'I think we should go to Bug's Planet.'  
The other seven rangers turned to face the Farmer. He blushed and pulled a face. 'Well, it was my first mission there, and that's where I met you, and we met Bug and I got married and everything.' He grinned.  
'I agree.' MegaGirl said shortly, smiling fondly at her husband.  
'Sound like a good idea.' Spec and Krayonder nodded.  
'Me gusto.' Taz said, Up nodding along.  
The six of them turned to look at Bug who shrugged, smiling at them all, and February who was pulling a face. Eventually, she smiled at her boyfriend and chuckled. 'Well, I guess I can, like, deal with all those bugs for the rest of my life.' She leaned over and kissed Bug, who smirked when she pulled away.  
'Looks like we're going back.'

Their starship landed on Bug World five years later. They had spent most of that time cryogenically frozen but now they were all ready to set up their lives on Bug's home world. As they were stepping out, a caterpillar, pale green in colour, crawled up to them.  
'Hey!' She shouted. 'You must be Bug.'  
Bug's eyes widened. 'Yeah. You look just like-'  
'Buggette?' She said, smiling. 'She was my mother. My names Buggirl.'  
Bug nodded, making sure the others knew what she was saying. Bug had taught all the Ranger's Bug Language, just like Taz had taught them Spanish and MegaGirl binary.  
'Are you here for the other human?'  
The Rangers looked up at Buggirl, frowning. 'What other human?'  
She frowned. 'The one that was left behind. He's been living in the hive, we call him Hoo.'  
They were silent for a while. Seven humans had visited Bug World. Six had left. There was only one person who it could be. It was Taz who finally voiced it out loud.  
'Hunior.'

**A/N: So they're back. It's not good news for Hoo. And, yes, I do think Krayonder's immortal.**


	4. Memories

'We so won that.'  
Blat and Scaraf were resting on their brother, the younger of Hoo's head, the older on his shoulder. Both were annoyed with the human for not being biased towards them in the game. Unable to actually play, Hoo had refereed since he was 10, when he made his decision.  
'Guys, I'm not going to lie. None of your 'goals' went over the line.'  
His head was hit from two directions and he shook himself, successfully knocking both of them off. Today was the day they were going to get their jobs and Hoo was half expecting to get nourishment. The back of his mind told him he deserved it.  
The three of them came to a cliff side. The bugs flee upwards, Hoo grabbing hold of holes in the rock and pulling himself after them. He knew all the dents in every cliff side on Bug World. He knew which rock formations would support his weight, now he was the biggest in the hive. He knew everything he needed to know to be a human in the Hive.  
As he reached the top, slightly behind the others, Blat pointed at the sky. The other two turned to look, eyes widening as they did. A starship, much like the one they used as a playground, was hovering by their planet, a drop-pod flying towards Bug World.  
'Come on.' Scaraf said, nudging the others. 'We've got a while before the ceremony. Let's check it out.'  
The three brothers set off, the smaller two flying at head height of the tallest. Hoo was now the tallest member of the whole Hive, taller than even the Overqueen. There were rumours of Outskirters who were taller but most of the Hive felt they didn't count.  
As they reached the drop-pod, Hoo saw someone heading towards the humans and pulled the purple bugs down. Buggirl, Buggette's oldest daughter, hated him more than the others and the feeling was mutual. He felt a sharp stab in his chest every time he saw her, a long forgotten memory, and he didn't think she would have anything good to say about him if he walked up.  
They listened to Buggirl's conversation with Bug, the legend their father never stopped talking about. Blat nudged him slightly when he was mentioned but Hoo ignored him. He wasn't an expert on human expressions, having only his own as a reference, but he could tell they weren't happy. Then one of them, the small one who looked like she would never smile in her life, said something, loud and clear.  
'Hunior.'  
The pain that came next was worst than anything he had ever felt. It felt like an avalanche hitting his chest and he knew, if he hadn't been sitting, his legs would've given way and he'd be on the floor. A million strands of knowledge burst through his mind; feelings, memories, ideas, things he had thought before his memories had gone. Not all of them had returned but other things like people, places, had returned, letting him know who he was and what he'd done.  
'Let's go.' He whispered, concentrating on keeping his language Bug not shifting to his natural Human.  
'Why?' Blat questioned, moving slightly and making the smallest of noises. However, this alerted the robot, MegaGirl, Junior remembers. He froze, hoping she won't see him. The second she turned back to Tootsie, he grabbed his siblings and ran.  
'What's going on?' Scaraf asked, jumping out of Hoo's arms to fly.  
'I have something to tell everyone.' The human whispered back, scale a cliff quicker than he ever had before.  
'Well, I'm sure it can wait for the ceremony.'  
They continued running, Hoo sorting through his memories as they did so. He couldn't remember his family (although he knew they were something important) and there were gaps randomly appearing throughout his twenty-six years. He vaguely knew what happened when he 'died' and finally knew why Buggirl and her siblings hated him so much.  
When they reach the ceremony, another flash of memories, smaller but no less painful, attacked his mind and his legs crumbled. He hit the ground, mind swimming.  
_Evil and bad to the bone...kick it up a notch.  
_The two phrases that had haunted his dreams since childhood made sense at last but now he had new memories to create nightmares out of. Killing all those bugs...he couldn't believe he'd done it. And now he was going to face the Overqueen who would surely eat him if she knew...but she didn't, yet. He was sure Bug or one of the humans would tell her the second they arrived.  
He waited his turn, trying to act normal but failing due to falling every minute or so. Everything he saw reminded him of smaller and smaller things, and that was a world he had visited in his last year of life. What he do if he ever went to Earth? Someone nudged him in the back, so he was in front of the Overqueen and the entire Hive. Regina stood next to her mother, smiling at her human foster-brother.  
'And why does your thor...whatever you have desire?'  
He sighed, his entire body shaking as he tried to stay on his feet. 'Well, ma'am, I recently discovered something I want to share with the Hive.' His guardians, Roach, Bumble and Nips, exchanged looks, none having a clue what their foster-son was going to say. 'Very recently in fact. As you know, I came to this planet twenty years ago, along with the Rangers, Taz, Up and the others, and the man who tried to destroy the Hive, Junior.'  
The whole Hive was listening now. No one knew anything about the humans but they knew Hoo had no memories. How was he suddenly remembering all this?  
'You know Hoo isn't my real name. In fact, it isn't even a name, merely my species. But what I have discovered is I wasn't a baby when I came to this planet. I was a fully grown man and my name was...'  
'Junior.'  
The Hive turned to face the one who had spoken. Bug was stood there, holding a zapper right at Hoo's heart. His face was one of pure anger and Hoo knew straight away he wasn't going to be forgiven, at least not by the rangers.  
Bug, the person he'd looked up to all his life growing up in the Hive, was going to kill him.


	5. Deserve to die?

Bug glared at Junior, the man who had tried to destroy the entire Hive and had wanted to take over the universe. Stood there, looking terrified, acting like a member of the Hive, even taking part in the Ceremony, for crying out loud. The human had somehow managed to get away with twenty years without justice.  
'We meet again.' He said, trying to put as much venom in his words as possible. 'Face to murderous face.'  
Junior nodded. This was it. It was either the entire Hive or one Bug. Someone had to kill him. 'Go on then. Shoot me.'  
That threw Bug. As far as he knew, humans weren't very keen on dying. 'Why? Don't you want to live?'  
He shrugged. 'I guess I deserve to die.'  
Bug scowled, loading his zapper and pointing it straight at Junior's heart. His hand was on the trigger about to pull and end that sorry excuse for a human's life.  
'No!'  
The shout came from three places and three bugs ran/flew forwards to stand in front of Junior. Bug's eyes widened as he recognised one of them as his own best friend.  
'Don't even think about it.' Roach said, hovering in front of his stepson's chest.  
'Get out of the way.' The words came from two directions. Bug scowled, getting more confused by Junior's action. Roach turned slightly to look at Hoo, stood behind him with his fists clenched.  
'Move, Roach.' He said, eyes hardening. He would not have anyone die for him. 'All of you move.  
'No.' Bumble and Nips said together. The beetle continued. 'We said we'd look after you. We're not going anywhere.'  
Hoo sighed. His guardians were idiots but he loved them nonetheless. He turned to look at Bug, a war of emotions going through him. Part of him, that he was sure he could call Junior, told him to hate Bug but that same part wanted him to kill and scared him slightly so he tried to ignore it. The other part, the part that belong to Bug World and the Hive, was happy to see Bug, think if anyone could remove all the wickedness in him, it was the Ranger.  
Unfortunately, before he could make the decision of which side was stronger, a laser shot out, narrowly missing Hoo. He yelped, stepping backwards, looking around for attackers. When he saw Bug look away, he reacted from instinct, turning and fleeing in the opposite direction. As he reached a cliff face and began climbing, he heard people shouting, the loudest in Spanish and felt lasers strike near him in the rock. He climbed faster, hoping no flying insect was on the Rangers side and would fly up to pull him down. One zapper hit the surface just above his head, causing rocks to rain down on him, a few hitting his face and leaving minimal scars. Despite the little stabs of pain, he kept going, knowing the pain would be far greater if he didn't.  
He finally reached a cave, pulling himself over the edge and as far in as he could. He breathed heavily, listening into the lasers hit the side of the rock for the first time. He immediately regretted it as his chest convulsed and he was on the floor, unable to stop himself screaming as he relived one of his worst ever memories.

_He was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life. His father, as Galactic League leader, had been called out to one of the furthest point of the Robot Wars, to visit some rangers. And, because he was near to his father at the time, eight-year old Alexander Space-Claw II, known to the entire universe as Junior, was taken with him.  
They were crouched in the space station, Junior huddled into his father side while the two Rangers, Holmes and Criss, who were accompanying them, shot at Robots, who were shooting back. Lasers were bouncing off the side of the station, causing a horrible sound that would haunt the child for months.  
Junior looked up at Ranger Criss, who glanced at him for a second. A second, that was all it was. All it was for a laser from one of the robots to pass their defences and hit the ranger. His eyes widening, Ranger Criss slumped forward, right at Junior's feet.  
The young child started screaming, unable to think of anything else. His father picked him up, walking away. Junior looked over Dr. Space-Claw's shoulder, unable to take his eyes of the dead ranger.  
At that moment, something inside of him broke.  
_

Hoo let out a ragged breath as the memory ended. He was insane. Or at least, he used to be. He wasn't sure if he still was. Did crazy people know they were crazy? He sighed, pushing away from the wall and thinking about his father. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring up another memory of the man. He couldn't help but think this was for the best. Getting to his feet, he walked to the other end of the cave that opened up directly above his old hideout. Making sure no one was watching, he began climbing down.  
When he reached the crashed Starship, he immediately went to the small sack he had hidden under a floorboard. When he was younger, he thought the Rangers would come and take him home so had packed a bag for leaving quickly. Despite making it when he was five, he hadn't moved it since. Looking through, most of his clothes were too small but the food was perfectly fine.  
'Don't move, Diablo.'  
He froze. He recognised the accent. 'Did you just call me the devil Taz?' He spun round to face her smiling slightly. He didn't have all his memories if her but he remembered their friendship in the academy and, later on, their falling out. Oh, and the small matter of trying to kill each other but who really cares about that. 'Deadgod, you look different.'  
'So do jou.' Was all she said, zapper pointed at him.  
'C'mon Taz. Just get it other and done with. We both know I deserve to die.'  
She charged her zapper, eyes narrowing. Yes, he deserved to die but why was he admitting it. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she heard shouting from behind her.  
'Taz!' It was February, the idiot schience officer. 'I just called the Galactic League. They'll be here in, like, a day or two, to get Junior.'  
Taz was about to launch into a speech about how stupid February was when she realised something. Where was the diablo? Looking around, she spotted him, running towards the outskirts. She aimed her zapper and fired.  
Hoo screamed. He looked down at his shoulder where a hole had formed from the laser what had just pierced it. Knowing Taz would be following, he ignored the pain and ran into the outskirts, more and more memories flooding in as he did so.

**A/N: Not that happy with this one, just a transaction chapter really :P And yes, I named Junior Alexander. What you gonna do about it ? :P**


	6. Insanity and the Galactic League

Taz snarled, turning to February and pointing her zapper at the schience officer. She had known the Martian was an idiota but this was far from stupido. This was beyond moronic.  
'Jou alerted the Galactic League that Hunior was here.' Her voice was filled with venom as the blonde backed away.  
'Well, yeah, I mean they'll come take him away and, like, lock him up.'  
Taz's lip shook and he turned, kicking the first thing her foot hit. Ignoring the pain that flared up her leg, she marched past February, shouting at the officer to follow. They walked through the Hive, Taz refusing to look at any of the bugs, most of which were glaring at her. It turns out Junior, or Hoo as the bugs called him, was more popular than they thought.  
She walked straight up to Bug and Up, talking to Roach and the Overqueen, and crossed her arms. The commander raised an eyebrow, frowning. 'Something wrong Taz?'  
'Yes.' She almost shouted the word. Ignoring the glances she got from the other rangers, stood off to one side, she pointed at Bug's chest. 'Jour stupido girlfriend contacted de Galactic League. Space-Claw will be here in un dia to pick up his son.'  
Roach muttered something that sounded like 'my son' but everyone ignored him. They were all looking a February, stood behind Taz with an expression of confusion. 'Like, what's wrong?'  
Conversations burst out all over the place, everyone enraged by the officer's idiocy. Krayonder's shouts were the loudest but Up, who knew the evil doctor the most, was only a little bit quieter. MegaGirl took a step towards February but Tootsie's hand on her shoulder held her back.  
'February, you idiot!' The commander shouted, silencing everyone else. Bug opened his mouth to say something in her defence but shut it when Taz glared at him. Up's was red with anger, he couldn't believe someone could be so stupid. 'If Dr Space-Claw come here, Junior will be allowed to go home without punishment.'  
Taz couldn't help but notice Roach's face light up at that. February's face screwed up in confusion. 'But, other Rangers will be coming. They'll, like, lock him up. No big deal.'  
'Actually, Officer February.' Specs said, stepping forward. 'Is it common belief that Alexander Space-Claw II was- or rather is- criminally insane. Space-Claw Sr. just needs to apply for parental guardianship and the courts see that as punishment.'  
Taz nodded, glaring at February. 'So the diablo gets away without a punishment. Because of jou.'

The diablo, killer of dozens of bugs and one of the universe's most evil men, managed to take five steps before he collapsed to the ground. The pain of remembrance mixed with the pain in his shoulder made him forget the rangers, and how much he didn't want to be found, and he began to scream.  
'Help me!' He repeatedly screamed the words into the sky, his voice shifting from Bug to Human, the speaker not knowing which one he was speaking in.  
Far away, a bug lifted her head. She remembered it from years before and was surprised to hear it again. Before Melder, or any of the other Outskirters could complain, she was running towards him.  
Hoo looked up at the Outskirter as she neared him. Holding out a claw, she grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the hive.  
'You're the one you saved me.' He said as they ran. His shoulder flared with every step but there was nothing he could do.  
'I wouldn't say that. If I'd saved you, good and proper, you wouldn't be back.'  
He laughed, leaning on her more. 'I doubt you could have saved me good and proper. The rangers'll kill me on sight if I go back.'  
She frowned as they entered the Outskirters encampment. It was nothing more than a series of holes in the ground and caves in cliffs but was brimming with life. A dozen species of insect, none of which Hoo had seen before.  
His rescuer introduced herself as Meda, identifying her species as Healer-Ants. Apart from them there were many other species such as Brain-Leeches, Fire-Roaches and Memory-Flies. It was the last one Hoo wanted to avoid. He had enough bad memories to last him another two lifetimes.  
'Let me look at that shoulder.' Meda said, putting him down on the ground and sitting opposite him. She prodded the wound, causing him to hiss. Taking a deep breath, she covered the hole with her hand and concentrated.  
'I won't become a baby again will I?  
She chuckled slightly. 'No, we only use that in extreme cases. And stop distracting me.'  
He smiled, leaning back and gritting his teeth. Memories continued to flood in, causing more and more pain to flood through his mind. As he relived his life, from child to adult, and back to child, he realised just how mental he was. Looking at some of his past actions caused him to wince, wondering how he could ever do something like that  
'What's wrong?' Meda said, pulling her hand away. Hoo glanced at where the wound used to be. Unmarked skin was all that was left, as if the laser had never hit him.  
'I'm insane.' Was all he said in reply to her question. He looked up at the sky and frowned. 'But I think I know a way to fix that.'

The ship landed in the middle of the Hive and the Rangers that disembarked held guns, pointing it at anything that moved. Most of the bugs moved away, not wanting to be near these violent people. The last person to leave wore formalwear and a large metal gauntlet of his right arm. He looks very familiar to the bugs, as he was the splitting image of one of their Hivemates.  
'Now.' Alexander Space-Claw I said, looking at the bugs with a look of disdain and ambition. 'Where is my son?'

**A/N: Bit shorter and a bit late, sorry about that.**


	7. Fixing things

**A/N: Penultimate chapter. The last chapter will be something of an epilogue. So this is sort of it.**

Roach flew next to Bug, glaring at his son's father. Dr Space-Claw was talking to Up and Taz, both of whom were glaring at him lightly. Three Rangers had their zappers trained on the purple bug. Blat and Scaraf, moving between Bug's friends, each had two ranger's, all four looking incredibly annoyed, pointing guns at Hoo's brothers.  
Taz, getting annoyed with the evil Doctor, walked over to the bugs, scowling at Roach. 'Jou wouldn't happen to know where jour son is?'  
Roach smiled slightly, happy Hoo was being referred to as his son. His smiled faded when he saw the guns and realised he would have to hand his child over. 'If he's not in the ship, he would have fled to the outskirts. That was where we found him before and there are Healer-Ants there.'  
'Healer-Ants?' Blat said, coming to rest next to his father. Scaraf flew next to him, landing on Bug's outstretched arm. 'Why were they banished? Wouldn't they be helpful?'  
'They refused to help a Overqueen in her hour of need. So her daughter, the next queen, banished them upon pain of death if they returned.' Bug said, glancing around at the others and smiling. It Junior was conspiring with Healer-Ants, the Overqueen would use him as nourishment for sure. It didn't matter what Space-Claw said, Hive law was Hive -Claw wondered over and Roach glared. The evil doctor tilted his head. 'You must be the bug who looked after my Junior.'  
Roach nodded. 'Not just me but Hoo spent most of his time with my children. His other dad's are out looking for him.'  
Space-Claw mouthed the word 'Hoo' before shaking his head. 'Well, thank you for that. Can't have been easy, looking after a full-grown human.'  
Blat tilted his head. 'Full-grown? He was found as a baby, right dad?'  
Roach nodded and Up's eyebrows furrowed. 'That's impossible. He was 20 years old when we left-'  
'And he was 20 years old when you got back.'  
Everyone turned at the voice, a voice they all knew. Junior Space-Claw stood there, holding a zapper and a small, slightly deranged smile on his face. The Ranger turned their zappers on him but he raised an eyebrow, turning his zapper on his father.  
'Drop them. Or I drop him.'  
The Rangers looked to the Evil Doctor who nodded slightly. All of them lowered their weapons, except Taz, who merely raised an eyebrow.  
'Really, Diablo. Jou think I care who tu matas. Shoot, see if I don't kill jou.'  
Junior winked and looked past Taz, at his adopted father. 'Sorry about this. You did a very good job looking after me.'  
'Put the weapon down, Hoo.' Roach said, eyes widening imploringly. 'Just end this'  
The criminal sighed, lowering the zapper and looking around. 'Okay then, fine. I surren-'  
PEW! PEW!  
Taz fired, face hardening and eyes daring others to challenge her decision. Up stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and glancing at the other Rangers, motioning them to stand down. Roach, Blat and Scaraf tried to get past Bug, who was holding them back.  
Dr Space-Claw knelt next to his son, who was lying on the floor, breathing heavily due to the holes in his stomach. Junior looked upwards and smiled, guiltily.  
'I'm sorry, father, I failed.'  
'No, no, my boy.' Space-Claw glared at Taz who jerked her head. 'You tried to come back, that's all that matters.'  
'But the bugs father.' Hoo said. If anyone had looked closer, they would see his small smirk. 'I didn't capture any of them and I was unable to kill the Rangers. I failed to obey your orders.'  
Space-Claws eyes widened. 'Son, quiet now. You are speaking nonsense.'  
'No, I'm really not.' He whispered back, winking. He rose his voice. 'I was ordered to implant a bug egg into the chest of Officer February, because she had no gag reflex. You wanted to create an army, one big enough to rule the universe. I failed you, I'm sorry.'  
Space-Claw Senior snarled, raising his metal hand to strike his son. A handcuff locked around his wrist.  
'Alexander Space-Claw, I'm placing you under arrest for conspiracy to dictatorship.'  
The Ranger pulled the evil doctor back, throwing him to his partner. The ranger nodded down at the dying Hoo. 'Alex.'  
Hoo smiled slightly. 'Ranger Holmes.'  
Holmes turned, walking away and into the ship. The Rangers, excluding the original eight, followed him, shaking hands with Up, Taz and their team as they went. Hoo watched until movement beside him made him turn his head.  
'You okay?' Meda smiled. 'Stupid question, let's look at that wound.'  
'Think you can handle it.' Hoo smirked. He gestured to the gaping holes in his chest and stomach. 'It looks quite difficult.'  
'Please.' Meda scoffed with a role of her eyes. 'I could do this in my sleep. Might even do it good and proper this time.'  
'Good and proper.' Hoo repeated as Meda rested her claws above his wounds. 'I like the sound of that. See you when I wake up.'  
'See you, Hoo-man.'  
His eyes fluttering, the diablo had one last thing to say. 'Call me Alex.'


	8. Alex

'Alex! Darren!'  
The two human boys, one just older than the other, turned to face their parents. The younger, named after a fallen ranger, ran to his biological parents, the famous Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz. The older, who had lived forty years more than he looked or knew, scowled slightly. His adoptive parents were busy, his mother running the Hive and his father showing around tourists, so he had to stay with his Uncle Bug and his wife February. He liked them but he always felt they didn't like him.  
'Hello, little Hoo-man.'  
Alex turned, his face breaking into a smile. 'Meda!' He shouted, running towards his honorary aunt. Historically, the Healer-Ants had been allowed to return to the Hive, as had most of the Outskirters, just after Alex's birth. Meda had been his nurse when he was growing up and was still healer to the Royals. He wrapped her in a hug. 'How many times, call me Alex.'  
She laughed, stroking his head. His Aunt MegaGirl had trimmed his hair recently. 'Yes, but you know how I am.'  
He laughed and the two of them turned to walk through the Hive. Meda nodded to Bug and February, Alex's guardians smiling and nodding. Alex grinned, knowing his guardianship had been handed over. They came to a cliff face and Alex smiled, scaling the rock without a seconds thought. The hand and foot holds had been added in when the Rangers had moved to the planet. Alex was the best of all of them at climbing, Darren being a close second.  
'Have you thought about your future job?' Meda said, as they reached the top. In the last ten years, Alex's life, the number of Hive jobs had increased, due to tourists turning up and wanting to see the sights of the now famous planet. People wanted to see where his biological grandfather, Alexander Space-Claw II had conspired with Pincer to destroy the Hive and where his father, Alexander III, had revealed his father's and grandfather's crimes to dozens of Rangers, dying a hero when they confused Alex III for Alex II.  
Alex VI shrugged. 'Dunno. Whatever Mum wants me to do, really. Just want to be helpful, you know, kick the hive up a notch.'  
Meda froze slightly, though Alex did not notice. She had removed all of Junior's memories, leaving him a simple baby but always feared he would recover, like he had last time. And the third time might not be so lucky. They had fed the universe a bunch of lies, backed by Ranger Captain AJ Holmes and had given the boy the same lies but there was always that small possibility he would remember.  
'Meda.' Alex said, clicking his fingers in front of her face. She ignored him, lost in her thoughts and he shrugged. His family always got like this when he mentioned things like that. It was quite funny to see them squirm, to know why they were so agitated and to know their fears had no basis.  
After all, Hoo knew who he was, even if everyone told him differently. But this time, he wasn't 'bad to the bone'. Not at all. He was a member of the Hive, even if he was human.

Junior Space-Claw smiled, looking around at him home, his Hive.

**The end.**


End file.
